A Thing of Beauty is a Joy Forever
by Julia451
Summary: One shot. Requires knowledge of Season 1 finale. Rewrite of a scene from Avatar State so that Sokka gets a gift, too... a very special one.


It was that time again. Time to say their good-byes and go on their own way. He'd met many people on this journey halfway around the world and said good-bye every time. Some good-byes hurt more than others...

They were departing in style this time. Chief Arnook had given them a grand welcome when they arrived at the North Pole; Sokka felt sure there would be some sort of ceremony again as they left. He was right. As they were preparing to mount the bison, Master Pakku, his sister's mentor, stepped out of the crowd gathered to see them off. He opened a brown cloth bag and reached inside as he approached the line of three children, Katara in the front.

"Katara, I want you to have this," he said, holding up a decorative blue, beaded pouch. "This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis." Katara took the gift and dangled it delicately from its string, no doubt waiting for an elegant, impressive "thank you" to occur to her. Master Pakku continued. "The water has unique properties. Don't lose it," he joked with a smile. Honored and pleased with her gift, the girl said simply, "Thank you, Master Pakku." Master and apprentice briefly embraced before she turned and pocketed the treasure.

Aang, the young but powerful Avatar, stepped up next. Pakku passed him an elaborate wooden box that Aang revealed upon sliding open the lid to be full of scrolls. "Aang, these scrolls will help you master Water Bending, but remember, they are no substitute for a real master." The Avatar's only response to the small lecture was to beam up at said master (Katara), already in place for take off.

Now Sokka was the only one of the trio left on the deck. He hadn't the faintest clue what parting gift to expect for himself. Magic water and scrolls would be pretty useless to someone who couldn't bend.

He was standing facing Pakku expectantly when a voice addressed him from his left. "Sokka..." Pakku stepped aside and let Chief Arnook himself approach the young warrior. The chief didn't look nearly as happy, with his mouth drooped in a serious frown, his head bowed, his eyes focused longingly on a very small, square, black box in his hands. He finally looked up and held the box out to the boy standing before him. His voice didn't break, but anyone who knew him as well as Sokka could tell it took a fair effort. "I have something here that's... very important to me. As much as it pains me to part with it, somehow I...feel it belongs with you."

Sokka took the box in his right hand with an ominous feeling. This wasn't quite the ceremony he expected. He almost felt he shouldn't, as if he was trespassing on sacred ground, but he opened the lid.

One dumbfounded gasp escaped Sokka before he was struck breathless. He stood frozen in place like a statue despite the marathon raging in his bloodstream, the wardrum pounding in place of his heart, and the bittersweet memories overwhelming him.

He felt the chief place his hand on his shoulder, the same way his father used to. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he finally looked up into the face of the only man in the world who understood his pain.

Arnook half smiled at the young man, his hand still supporting his shoulder, as he said, "I think she would have wanted you to have it."

Sokka looked back down at the charm in his hands: a smooth, blue, stone disk engraved with the insignia of their tribe on a black silk ribbon; a symbol of love between a future husband and wife among their people; for him, a symbol of the greatest love he had ever known and never had.

Sokka clutched Yué's engagement necklace in his left hand. It was truly _a thing of beauty and a joy forever. _He wanted to say something, but indeed, there was nothing left to say.

* * *

NOTE: I thought that famous quote was appropriate, given it comes from John Keats' poem "Endymion" about a shepherd who fell in love with Selene, the moon.


End file.
